


Dissonance

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe are best friends and roommates who are designing a video game, but something is missing.  Beca just might make it amazing, if she and Aubrey don’t kill each other first.Eventual triple treble.





	1. First Movement

A tension is an additional chord member that creates a relatively dissonant interval in relation to the bass. Harmonization usually sounds pleasant to the ear when there is a balance between the consonant and dissonant sounds.

~~~~~~~~~

 

“You have always kinda been my chord root, strong and steady, nearly immutable, while I flitted about the rest of the scale.” This isn’t the first time Chloe has actually attempted to verbalize this idea to her roommate, and now itinerant business partner.

Aubrey only gives her a gentle smile and head shake in response. Chloe sometimes wishes Aubrey had more than a computer scientist’s appreciation for the mathematical beauty of music, but art was really her thing.  Besides, if she is being honest, she’d never really want to  change anything about her best friend of so many years, which was kinda the point she was trying to make. No, wait. There was another point.

“Anyway, back to my first point, this game needs real music.”

Aubrey took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes with a sigh. “Midi music is real music and the songs we have are royalty-free and legal. Did you learn any instruments in your ‘extended exploratory phase’?” Aubrey probably didn’t intend to come across so mean, but Chloe didn’t always appreciate being reminded that it took her seven years to graduate.

“We don’t all have our bathroom breaks scheduled Bree.” Chloe noticed the uncomfortable shift in Aubrey’s expression and immediately regretted her words. Rather than letting her emotions steer them into a fight, Chloe returned to her point. “No, I can’t play any instruments.” She’s not exactly sure why she pauses before she says, “I met someone.”

Aubrey raised her eyebrow comically. “Ooh! Does Tom know?”

Chloe snorted “Shut up!” and just like that, they were back to Chloe and Bree again. She let herself bask in the warmth of that comfort for a moment before continuing. “Tom and I are not that serious, but no, this was a girl.” Chloe rolled her eyes, but still felt her cheeks blush when Aubrey grinned. “Stacie was… Everybody experiments in college!” As soon as she said it she knew how Aubrey would respond.

“I’m not judging you,” Aubrey offered softly. Oh. Apparently Chloe doesn’t know her best friend at all. She had half expected Aubrey to tout her virginal status as a badge of honor. “So, what about this girl you met?” Aubrey reminded Chloe.

“Oh, right! Well, she’s totes amazing when it comes to music. She’s a DJ and a singer and I think she plays some piano.”

Aubrey set her glasses back on. “Okay fine, when do we meet this rock star you are gushing over?

“Um.. How long have we been talking?” Chloe glanced at her phone. “Oh, any minute now!”

“Wait, she knows where we live?”

“Well, yeah, she kind of, um… lives in the building.” Chloe involuntarily winces at what’s coming.

“Wait, you don’t mean that alt-looking girl who’s always blasting music at three in the morning, do you?” The disbelieving expression on Aubrey’s face is quickly shaking Chloe’s resolve. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. Their stare down is interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Surprise,” says with a weak voice and matching smile, before taking a breath and putting on her game face. She turns and walks towards the door. So Aubrey and Beca don’t get along and decide not to do work on the game together. That’s the worst that could happen, right?


	2. Concerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey dismisses Beca without much discussion. Chloe discovers a few things that make her more determined than ever to get Beca on their team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my early readers. I love you awesome nerds! I am going to try something new with this story, so chapters will only be released after the next chapter is done. As always, questions and constructive criticism are welcome.

“Alright, dude, let’s get this thing…” Beca’s started. Chloe thought that this kind of thing only happened in cartoons, but Beca’s eyes actually looked like they were going to pop out of her head when she saw Aubrey sitting on the couch. Beca stopped in the doorway and shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. “Um…Hey.”

“You two know each other?” Chloe had already been nervous about introducing them, but this was an unexpected development.

“We’ve met,” Aubrey answered. Her voice sounded neutral, but Chloe detected a tightness that she wasn’t used to hearing.

Beca looked to be caught off guard for a moment, but then she smirked and pushed herself off of the doorframe. “You could say that.”

“She went to Barden.” Aubrey added with a roll of her eyes.

“Really? You’ve never mentioned that, Beca. I’m surprised we never met there. Wait, if you know her, why do you keep calling her that alt-girl?”

Beca snorted.

Aubrey sighed, “She was in one of my electives, senior year… on the days she deigned to show up.”

Beca shrugged. “School wasn’t really my thing. Never really found a place that I fit in.” Beca rolled her eyes when Aubrey snorted. “So, anyway, I dropped out after freshman year and came out here.”

“Wait,” Chloe seemed to be saying that a lot today. Since when was Chloe the one who can’t keep up? “Was Beca the project partner you kept complaining about?”

Beca, for her part looked offended. “Hey, I did my part of the project!”

“At the last possible second! Do you have any idea how much I had to scramble to finish?”

“Please! You had everything else finished two days after the assignment was given.”

“Fine! Do you know how much stress you caused me, not knowing if you were going to complete your portion?” Chloe wrinkled her knows at the memory of Aubrey’s stress induced imitation of Linda Blair. It’s not something she particularly wants to see again. Aubrey’s face turned green and for a moment Chloe was afraid she might, but Aubrey took a deep breath. “Thanks for trying, Chlo, but we’ve put too much into this game to rely on someone who can’t commit to anything!”

Beca’s mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Finally, she blew out a breath, looked back to Chloe and shrugged, “Catch you later, C.” She was out the door before Chloe could even respond.

 

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 

I’m sorry about earlier, Bree can be a little..

Beca scoffed and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Aubs and I have a way of … rubbing each other the wrong way.” Her tight lipped smile morphed into a smirk.

“Aubs?” Chloe couldn’t help the disbelief in her voice. From what she’d seen and heard earlier, it seemed unlikely they were ever friends.

Beca’s smirk dropped away and she shrugged. “My computer is at the dining room table.  
I’ve actually been playing with some ideas with Brandenburg concertos.” Chloe took it as a signal to drop the conversation. Maybe she could bring it up with Bree later, not that she expected her to open up much about this apparently sore subject. If nothing else, she would try to pay more attention when the two were around each other, you know, if she could manage to get them in the same room without killing each other. She shoved down her innate desire to pry (it’s not nosy if they’re both her friends and she just wants them to get along, right?) and followed Beca to the table.

Beca continued past the table, to the kitchen. It was designed just like the one she shared with Aubrey only backwards. Theirs also had a slate on the refrigerator for sharing information and reminders like ‘pick up milk’. They also had a lot more in the way of cooking utensils. “What’s your poison?” Beca’s voice shook her from her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Beca gave her that smirk again, “May I offer you a beverage, madam?”

Chloe giggled. “Oh sure. Water if you have it?”

Beca looked like she might make a comment, but thought better of it. Instead, she nodded and pulled out a bottle of water for Chloe and opened a beer for herself. Chloe took the water with a quiet thanks and glanced at the dining table. It only had one chair (her first thought was how lonely the chair seemed). Beca must have caught on because she frowned and apologized, “I don’t get a lot of visitors. We can move over to the couch if you wanna sit down.”

“If it’s too much trouble,” Chloe started to say, but Beca was already unplugging her laptop and moving towards the living room. She caught herself staring at the intense way Beca’s blue-grey eyes stared at the screen as soon as Beca sat down. It reminded her a bit of the way Bree got when she got lost in coding. She smiled, in spite of herself, at how they might both resent the comparison.

Beca looked up and said, “Sit down, nerd.” When Chloe did, Beca turned the screen so they could both see and she pressed play. The waves and squiggles on the screen and Bach’s second Brandenburg Concerto began with a single violin in the melody,, but slowly was replaced with Beca’s voice and then layers of other instruments and more of Beca’s voice, adding harmonies here, stripping them there. Her music history teacher would have a coronary, but this didn’t feel disrespectful, it felt like a gorgeous homage that brought the concerto alive in a brand new way.

When the music stopped, Chloe sat in silence for a moment unwilling to let the moment go. A dog in a nearby apartment broke the trance, though, and Chloe sighed. It was only then that she noticed Beca’s cautious expression. Clearly, she was waiting for Chloe’s  reaction. “That was…”

“Okay?” Beca offered.

Chloe laughed. “Okay? That was freaking amazing!” She suddenly remembered she was supposed to go to her favorite store before they closed. “I’ve gotta go, but this was amazing.” She looked Beca directly in the eye. “You’re amazing!”

 

She practically skipped out the door with two things on her mind. Pick up a gallon of milk and fix whatever the hell is wrong between Beca and Aubrey, because they need this on their game.


	3. Nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have commented and left kudos so far. This is definitely triple treble, but it will take a bit to get there. Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy the journey!

Over an hour into Netflix and cuddle time (Chloe stopped calling it Netflix and chill after Aubrey reminded her that most people thought that particular phrase meant something else completely) and Chloe still couldn’t come up with a way to bring up the subject of Beca without setting Aubrey off and Chloe really appreciated cuddle time.

Aubrey stopped running her fingers through Chloe’s hair “I can hear you thinking.”.

Chloe looked up from Aubrey’s lap into pale green eyes. Maybe just rip the band aid off. “She called you Aubs.” Then Chloe held her breath watching as she watched emotions cycle through Aubrey’s face: confusion, recognition, irritation, and then something else that Chloe couldn’t place.

 

“I knew it didn’t take you that long to go shopping,” Aubrey finally said and Chloe’s heart sunk as the neutral mask slipped over Aubrey’s face. Chloe was pretty proud of her ability to slip past people’s defenses, but that expression was kinda like Captain Picard saying ‘Shields up!’

Chloe sighed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you I went over there.”

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. “I’m not your… I wasn’t aware we had to tell each other everything we do.” Her voice sounded a little lighter than expected and Chloe couldn’t help the giggle that rose in her throat.

Chloe pursed her lips before deciding to press on. “I just want…” What did Chloe want? For her friends to get along or to know what the deal was between them? Mostly, right now… “She’s amazing!”

“Oh, is she now?” Aubrey wiggled her eyebrows.

“Stop that!” Chloe laughed and slapped Aubrey’s knee. She turned her face back towards the television and Neil Patrick Harris plotting to steal the Baudelaire fortune again. “Her music is unlike anything I’ve heard before. I just wish you two could get along.”

Aubrey grunted noncommittally, but returned to stroking Chloe’s hair and after a few minutes Chloe’s eyes grew heavy and she decided to let it go .. for now.

~~~~~~~

Chloe opened her eyes again when Aubrey gently tapped her shoulder and whispered, “Let’s go, sleepyhead.” The television was already off. Fortunately, they always did showers and jammies before cuddle time so she only had to brush her teeth before giving Aubrey a hug and wishing her good night on the way to their separate rooms.

As soon as Chloe hit the mattress, though, she was wide awake again. She laughed at herself when she had a passing thought of knocking on Aubrey’s door and telling her she can’t sleep without her cuddle buddy. Instead of fighting to sleep, she allowed her emotions to wash over her and let her thoughts run wild. Cozy cuddles like a picnic on a warm day in spring watching the trees blossom. That exciting music that came crashing around her like a wave in one moment and left her floating on a mirror-placid lake the next. These would make great cut-scenes for the game. She thought of Aubrey, tall and blonde facing Beca, tiny and dark, she could draw them on the title screen. They look like archetypical enemies, but what if they had a different storyline. What if they became fast friends by the end of the game? Maybe more than friends?

Chloe got up and moved to her desk. She flipped on her light, pulled out her favorite pencils and got to work. She only meant to scribble a few sketches and jot down a few story ideas, but suddenly her alarm clock went off. She glanced over to the window, eyes unfocused, and sure enough the first light of morning filtered through the curtains. Crap. She needed to be at the school in an hour and a half. The was totes going to suck.

~~~~~~~

The smell of fresh brewed coffee drew Chloe to the common area. “And that’s why I love you, Bree,” Chloe said with a yawn.

Aubrey shook her head. “You love having someone to take care of you.” Aubrey peered at Chloe intently for a minute. “Long night?”

Chloe shrugged, technically the night seemed to go by in a flash. “Inspiration.”

Aubrey nodded. “I thought I noticed your light on in the middle of the night.” She slid Chloe a cup of coffee, on a coaster of course, over the bar that divided the kitchen from the dining room.

Chloe grateful accepted the cup and lifted the sweet elixir of life to her lips. “Ah. Come to mama.” Delicious as always.

Aubrey chuckled. After a few moments in silence, she asked, “So, anything for the game or just for your personal gallery.”

Chloe perked up a little at that, or maybe just the caffeine hitting her system. “I have some ideas and storyboards I wanna show you. Maybe tonight after work?”

“Sounds good. Something to look forward to after dealing with Bumper all day.” Aubrey sighed.

Chloe frowned. “You have to go in to the office?” Aubrey rarely came home in a good mood after the nearly two hour commute.

“Yeah. We have a new client coming onboard, so we have to do the whole meet and greet thing at 11 this morning. As much as I would like to stay home and let Bumper make an ass of himself, we need this account.” Aubrey drew in a deep breath and exhaled. “So make sure to save some adorable kid stories today, okay?” Aubrey gave a quick smile before disappearing to her room to finish getting ready. 

Chloe rubbed her eyes and poured herself another cup of coffee: two sugars and a dash of cream. For some reason her coffee never tasted as good as when Aubrey prepared it. Chloe made her way back to her room with a sigh and got ready for work. It really was going to be a long day.


	4. Enough Buttering Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe bumps into Beca and Aubrey reacts to Chloe's artwork.

It’s not like Chloe doesn’t understand boundaries. For instance, she completely understands and respects the school’s stringent rules regarding students and hugs. But at home, with adults, physical contact is a large part of the way she communicates. She liked to think she was, since college anyway, a decent judge of people’s limits and Beca Mitchell was like a flashing train crossing sign. Even though they didn’t physically collide, Beca practically bounced off Chloe when they reach the door to the apartment building at the same time. “Ooh, Beca! I’m so sorry about that. I didn’t see you. I mean I saw you, but it didn’t register. I was kind of out of it. You know, I didn’t sleep all night and then, in class, we had this…” Chloe cut off her rambling when she saw the deer in the headlights expression on Beca’s face.

“Yeah, um… s’ok, dude. I wasn’t really paying attention either.” Beca pursed her lips and ran her fingers through her hair.

Chloe slowly stepped back and made a mental note as Beca waited until Chloe was five and a half feet away before stepping past into the doorway. Most of their previous interactions were across a hallway and she really hadn’t been paying attention. The time in her apartment didn’t count because Beca was in a safe space. Not that Chloe should be psychoanalyzing people she barely knows or even people that she does know because that might be considered kind of... A cough broke Chloe out of her thoughts and she realized Beca had held open the door for her.

“Oh! Thank you!” Chloe smiled and walked inside. When Beca fell in step a few feet away as they walked towards the stairs, Chloe developed a new theory. It wasn’t so much that Beca needed space as much as she needed to control the distance herself. Different, but she could work with that. Instead of crashing through her walls, she needed to make herself attractive to Beca. Not in that way! Or at least she didn’t think so. Maybe. Anyway, if she needed to blow off steam she had Tom and if she wanted to cuddle she had Aubrey and really her life was fine just the way it is. Honestly , it felt really silly to even be thinking about all of that when she barely knew the woman. Chloe just barely managed to hold in a sigh. Maybe the lack of sleep was getting to her.

“Um, are….” Beca’s voice pulled Chloe out of her thoughts. “Are you, you know, okay dude?”

“Sure, why do you ask?” She looked up at Beca , but then she noticed a musical note poster hanging on the wall over Beca’s shoulder and… Chloe was standing inside of an apartment. Beca’s apartment. Apparently, she’d followed Beca all the way in. Chloe felt the blush rush to her cheeks. “Oh, wow! I’m so sorry. I was thinking and I…”

Beca smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Thinking?”

Chloe blew out a breath. “Like I said, no sleep.” She backed out of Beca’s apartment. “I’m so sorry. Again. I’ll um, talk to you soon?”

Beca let out a breathy chuckle. “I look forward to it.”

~~~~~~~

By the time Aubrey got home, Chloe had showered and taken a short nap. Maybe not the best idea if she wanted to stay on a proper sleep schedule, but she wanted to get this done and needed to be at least somewhat coherent. Chloe was standing over the stove when Aubrey walked through the door.

Aubrey took an audible sniff and said, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Chloe giggled. “If I knew a black bean and sweet potato quesadilla was all it took…” Chloe looked over her shoulder and winked.

Aubrey laughed and shook her head. “Since I’m pretty sure you aren’t trying to get me in the sack, you must be apologizing or asking a favor. So let’s hear it.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “How about you sit down and relax. I know you had a rough day.”

Aubrey made a face like she was going to argue, but then sighed, “Fine, I will walk into your trap.”

Chloe served dinner and they exchanged stories about their day. Even though Chloe had yet to meet Bumper in person, Aubrey’s vivid stories painted a hilarious caricature in her mind. Maybe she could base one of the evil henchmen, the Troublemakers, on him. Obviously, he was missing the genius component of evil genius, but he could be a lieutenant, maybe. Apparently, during the day, he had almost been caught in the janitor closet with Patricia, from sales. Of course, they both insisted they had nothing going on between them, that they didn’t even like each other. Chloe told another story about her favorite student, Emily, who was the tallest in her grade and a walking ray of sunshine.

After dinner, when Chloe pulled out the lotion and started rubbing Aubrey’s feet, Aubrey looked at her suspiciously and then smirked. “Do I need to talk to Tom about handling his business?”

Chloe blushed and scoffed. “Aubrey!”

They both dissolved into a fit of giggles. Aubrey recovered first and sighed. “Okay, enough buttering me up. What do you want, Chlo?”

Chloe’s giggles left immediately and she went to fetch her sketchbook… “Um, I wanted to show you my artwork.”

Aubrey’s eyes then brightened. “Oh, right! You said that this morning. I love your drawings. I don’t know why you would worry… Oh.” Aubrey ran her fingers over the drawings careful not to smudge anything. Aubrey turned page after page keeping her face carefully neutral until she saw the last cutscene. Then a deep blush bloomed all the way down her neck. “I assume you modeled this character after me?”

Chloe nodded not trusting herself to speak. She intentionally avoided photographic realism, but Chloe liked to think she captured the unique features of her models while still maintaining the medieval fantasy feel. In the last scene, the two main characters have moved from a fast friendship built on cooperating to survive into something decidedly more intimate.

“And the other main character is… “ Aubrey cleared her throat and snarked, “I see you captured those ear monstrosities she’s so fond of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “big reveal” will be confirmed next chapter. Hopefully, it won’t be a surprise to you. :)


	5. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey reveals the real reason she’s been acting so weird.

The day had started so nicely. Chloe had awoken from an amazing night’s rest and Aubrey seemed in good spirits working from home and greeting Chloe with an affectionate hug that Chloe was usually the one to initiate. They were an hour into yet another cuddle session and had Chloe had casually mentioned hearing Beca singing on the way upstairs when Aubrey suddenly started acting as if someone doused her in ice water.

“I already said ‘No!’” Aubrey’s stood quickly from the sofa, shattering their cuddle cocoon. When her nostrils flared, Chloe worried that they were on the verge of their first real fight in years. Apparently introducing Beca directly into the game story not only did not endear Aubrey to the idea of working with Beca, it actually brought on a whole new level of tension. 

Chloe thought back over the last few days and the confusing mess that was Aubrey acting like a yo-yo on crack. 

~~~

“So… what do you think?” Aubrey had stared at the sketches for five minutes without saying a word. Chloe hated the self-doubt that nagged her some times. “You hate them, don’t you?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, they are great.”

Chloe put her drawings away, trying not to feel deflated by Aubrey’s near lack of response. She came back to the living room and tried to cuddle up to Aubrey on the couch and salvage what she could of the night. Aubrey’s flinch when Chloe first put a hand on her shoulder hurt more than Chloe expected, but Aubrey seemed to catch herself and wrapped an arm around Chloe. Still, Aubrey’s grip was stiff and Chloe missed the carefree way Aubrey would normally run her fingers through Chloe’s hair. Instead, Chloe went to bed rather than complaining that Aubrey was actually hurting her by worrying the same patch of skin on her shoulder constantly.

The second night Aubrey apologized and asked for a makeup session. Even on a good week, Chloe might only talk Aubrey into cuddle night maybe three times, so she wasn’t inclined to turn her down. Aubrey didn’t flinch. In fact, Aubrey was… it seemed weird to use the word, but possessive. Aubrey hardly paid attention to the show and her hands ventured from Chloe’s hair to her shoulders. Fingertips traced a trail to the small of Chloe’s back and a firm hand stroked up Chloe’s side, stopping just far enough from the swell of Chloe’s breast to avoid crossing that invisible line between them, but still staking a claim that felt – in a way – intensely more intimate. A similar pattern of caresses continued through the night. ‘If you keep that up without taking care of things, I’m going to have to go see Tom.’ She kept the words inside her head, though, unwilling to break the spell and basking in Aubrey’s silent declaration of ‘Mine’. Honestly, Tom was the farthest thing from her mind.

~~~

Flared nostrils or not, Chloe was tired of dancing around the subject. She stood up, propelled by the feel of the veins in her own neck pulsing. “Seriously, what the hell is your problem? I mean I get the deadline thing from college, but that was six years ago. She is a producer now and I’m sure she can manage her time. Besides, as much as this project means to us, we are doing this in our spare time. Yes, we’re making a financial investment, which is exactly why we need professional quality music and she’s not just professional, she’s …” Chloe found herself losing steam and at a loss for words.

“Magical?” Aubrey offered in a surprisingly gentle tone. She rubbed her temples and sighed. “I… we…” Aubrey sank back into the couch.

Chloe cautiously sat down beside Aubrey and took one of her hands into her own, lacing their fingers together.

Aubrey stared at their joined hands. She kept quiet so long that Chloe had to fight the urge to fill the silence. Finally, Aubrey laughed and shook her head. “We were together,” Aubrey whispered.

“Umm,” Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Aubrey looked at her directly. “Beca and I… dated in college.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Technically, this is the end of chapter one (if I had time and energy to write properly) please wait patiently for the coming chapters as this story is about to get a lot more complicated and I want to do it (and you) justice. Thanks for reading so far!


	6. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Beca are getting along again, maybe a little too well. Chloe introduces her favorite student to Beca. Adorableness and pizza ensues.

“How did I not know you two were dating in college?” It had been a week since Aubrey's revelation and Chloe hadn't mentioned it since. But apparently, Aubrey and Beca had ‘talked it out’ because Beca was coming over (at Aubrey's invitation) to discuss the game. Chloe jumped at the opportunity to bring it back up. “And how didn't I know you were into girls? You gave me such a hard time over Stacie!”

Aubrey laughed, “you were too easy to tease. I honestly couldn't help myself.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine but… you never even mentioned hot girls when we watched movies. You're always Jesse Williams this or the Rock that. Was that all a front? Do you even like guys?”

“So, I guess she doesn't know about Unicycle?” Beca's voice startled Chloe.

“Knock much, Mitchell?”

Beca scoffed and knocked on the door frame. “Door was open. Not exactly a private conversation here, Posen.”

Chloe was stuck a beat behind, berating herself because honestly, who was she to judge anybody's sexuality? It was just that she just felt… deceived, maybe? But she could unwrap that another day. “Wait, Unicycle? You don't mean the guy who rode around campus on a unicycle, do you?”

“They met in clown college,” Beca teased.

“Would you like to tell her my whole life story, while you are at it?”

“At least someone would!” Chloe's voice was surly and she didn't miss Aubrey's raised eyebrow or Beca's smirk. Dammit! Chloe felt like she was being a total bitch, or maybe just a grumpy child, but this was all too much new information at once. Not only that, but she had been ready for the two of them bickering, but Aubrey and Beca sounded almost … playful? 

She needed to keep her cool. Things didn't necessarily have to change. Aubrey wouldn't just up and leave her. Right? Chloe and Aubrey had a history - too much history to throw away. Right? Ugh, she needed to get a grip.

“Sorry for snapping,” Chloe managed to lower her voice. “I just… I need to” Oh, come on! Did she seriously feel tears coming? Chloe brushed off the suddenly concerned looks from the other two women and darted back into her bedroom.

Chloe slammed the door and fell on her bed. What the f.. hell was happening? Chloe laughed at herself for censoring her own thoughts. She had half a mind to scream into her pillow but she knew that would make Aubrey come running in. Or maybe not. Ugh! Did she know Aubrey at all? For half a second, she felt jealous that Aubrey could just projectile hurl her stress out and then she felt bad for even thinking that. Screw it! She screamed into her pillow.

Aubrey did not come running in. That was even more embarrassing. Chloe suddenly felt like a third wheel. The worst part was that she brought this on herself. She wanted Aubrey to talk to Beca and now they were going to run off together. No, they'd probably stay and kick her out and then Chloe would be all alone and…

A knock on the door stemmed her spiral. When Chloe didn't answer right away, she heard feet shuffling outside her door, whispers and a set of footsteps going away from the door. For a moment, she considered jumping up and chasing Aubrey, but that sounded really clingy and honestly she already felt like a crazy person.

“Chlo-bear?” Aubrey's voice was soft but definitely right outside the door. “Are you okay? Can I get you anything?”

Chloe sighed. While she was half tempted to stay in her room and pout, she didn't want to be the reason this whole arrangement fell apart. “I'll be out in a minute.” She pushed herself out of bed and straightened her outfit. She glanced in her dresser mirror to check her face, glad it was the weekend and she hadn't put on makeup because waterproof mascara is a lie. She blew her nose and dabbed her eyes before opening her door and returning to the common area.

Aubrey gave her a warm smile from the kitchen. The fragrance of Chloe's favorite chamomile already steeping in a cup of boiling water greeted her as well. “It'll be ready in just a sec.”

Beca hovered awkwardly by the dining room table. When she noticed Chloe walk in, she gave a half smile and asked, “you alright, dude?”

Chloe nodded and put on her best smile. “Yup. Sorry about that.” She sat at the table and smiled gratefully when Aubrey placed the cup in front of her and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

“Uh, no problem.” Beca looked entirely unsure of herself. “Is this a bad time? Should I come back later?”

Aubrey glanced at Chloe and waited for her head shake before responding, “Nonsense, we are glad to have you. Please, have a seat. I'll grab you a beer.”

“Yeah, totes,” Chloe added when Beca sat down. She grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed. “So… tell me more about this unicycle!” Chloe felt her real smile coming back to her when she heard Aubrey groan from the kitchen.

 

***  
“Come on ask me!” The fifth-grader pleaded.

Chloe giggled. Good gravy, Emily was adorable! “Okay. Okay. How was your day, dog?”

“Ruff!” Emily barked. Chloe couldn't help falling into a fit of giggles as the young girl glowed with pride at her pun. The more Chloe giggled, the more puppy noises Emily made until Chloe was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

“What the fuck?” Beca’s voice came from the apartment door.

“Oooh!” Emily singsonged. “She used the f-bomb!”

“Beca, language! There's a child here.” Chloe managed when she finally caught her breath.

“Child? She's taller than me!”

Emily's smile dimmed and Chloe’s heart ached. “Who isn't, Becs?” Chloe tried to sound playful. “Emily is in my fifth-grade art class.”

Beca blinked and seemed to cycle through a number of responses. Chloe tensed realizing that Beca might be just as sensitive about her height as Emily. Chloe still needed to work on her filter, it’s just Chloe knew how many times nicknames like giraffe had been whispered in the classroom. She thought Beca would roll with her response after all of the barbs Beca and Aubrey traded. Fortunately, Beca just shrugged. “My bad. Do you normally bring students home, or should I be concerned?”

Chloe started to roll her eyes but caught herself. She kinda deserved that. “Katherine, Emily's mom is an old family friend. She asked me if I could watch her this evening.”

Beca nodded then her familiar smirk slipped back into place. “So, it's Becs now huh?”

Chloe blushed. Things had smoothed over since her breakdown last week, but Beca still seemed like a puzzle with pieces that keep changing shape.

“Anyway, little dude - er big little dude, Emily whatever, it's nice to meet you, I'm Beca.” She held out a hand in greeting. Emily's face lit up and she ran to give Beca a hug instead. “Oh, are we? Okay then.”

Chloe couldn't help giggling at Beca's shocked expression, but she still intervened. “Remember, Em, not everyone is a hugger like us.”

“Oh! So sorry, Ms. Beca.” Emily said as she pulled away, almost stumbling backward. I, um, just feel like I know you already because Ms. Chloe is always talking about her cool producer friend.”

Chloe blushed again. “I don't know about always.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, Emily here is very interested in music, so I thought I may as well introduce you two. That's why I called you over.”

“Oh, I didn't realize we were having company,” Aubrey said walking in the door.

“I'm so sorry, Bree, Katherine called me kinda last second.”

“It's fine,” Aubrey smiled. “Anything for a sister.”

“Sister? I thought you said she was a family friend.” Beca looked as lost as she sounded.

“Well, she's kinda both,” Chloe offered. “Katherine and my mom were friends, but also she's also a Bella, so that makes her our sister!”

“What the hell is a Bella?”

Emily snorted.

“Language!” Chloe and Bree snapped in unison, which caused Emily to giggle and Beca to roll her eyes.

“Do you remember when we were in school I told you I was in a competitive a cappella group?” Aubrey asked. Chloe frowned slightly at the reminder of Aubrey's secret life but tucked the thought away for later. 

“Ah, Yes. And I asked if that was actually a real thing.” Chloe half-expected Aubrey to call Beca a bitch and go off on her. Emily's presence was probably the only reason she didn't.

Aubrey's lips drew into a tight line before she responded. “Yes, well the Bellas are a long established sisterhood of song.”

Beca's smirk returned along with a devilish glint in her steel-blue eyes, but she just shook her head responded with “Cool.”

Aubrey still seemed on edge and Chloe really just wanted to rub her shoulders. The moment of weird tension hung in the air until Emily piped up. “Can we order pizza?”

“Sure, is veggie okay?” Aubrey asked a knowing smile on her lips. She broke into a laugh when Emily made a yuck face and pouted. Emily was far too polite to complain. “Just kidding, Bug. Pepperoni it is.” Emily's face lit up. “How about you, Mitchell?”

“Huh? Oh um thanks, but I gotta, you know” and she pointed over her shoulder to the door.

“You know that you are welcome any time right?” Chloe asked. She didn't remember putting her hand on Beca's shoulder but Beca didn't pull away so that was something. 

Beca looked at the ground and over to Aubrey before looking back at Chloe. “I'm good, dude, but thanks. Maybe next time.” She half-smiled and waved. “Enjoy your, you know dinner or whatever.” Then she walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Chloe stared at the door for a moment before wrapping Aubrey in a hug. “You know I love you, right?”

Aubrey chuckled softly, “I love you too, silly.” She squeezed back before pulling away and letting out a long breath. “So, Bug, when should we expect your mom?”

“Um.” Emily kicked her foot in the carpet.

“Actually,” Chloe answered for her, “Katherine is getting back really late and Emily and I thought it would be fun to have a pajama party.”

“I see,” Aubrey said, A frown flashed across her face, but it was quickly replaced by a warm smile. “Sounds like fun Bug. Go ahead and change. I'll order the pizza and later we can make popcorn!” As soon as Emily was in the bathroom, Chloe thought she heard Aubrey mutter something about a whole week without cuddles, but when Chloe asked her to repeat herself Aubrey just shrugged, “No clue what you are talking about.”

 

***

“Is Aubrey your wife?” Emily asked the question just as the three of them were settling in to watch the first movie. Emily had chosen to lay on the floor instead of the recliner, while Aubrey leaned against Chloe on the couch.

Chloe noticed the sudden tension of Aubrey against her side, but working in an elementary school, Chloe was used to children's curiosity. “No, Emily, we just live together.”

“So you're living in sin?” Emily followed up quickly. 

Chloe laughed, but she felt Aubrey pull away from her completely. Chloe didn't know what to make of that but she missed the warmth immediately. “We're roommates, Em. We are just friends.”

“But you love each other, right?”

“Of course , just not… romantically.” Even if Chloe wasn't entirely sure that was true on her part, it was true enough.

Emily seemed happy with the explanation and went back to watching the movie. The first movie Emily had picked out was Transformers: Bumblebee and they were soon wrapped up in the story. Emily especially related to Charlie who had also lost her father. Chloe worried it would bother Emily, the young girl insisted on watching the movie. It wasn't long before Aubrey relaxed back into Chloe's side, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

About halfway through the first movie, the pizza arrived, aroma first. Luigi's is so good! They paused the movie and moved to the dining room. Aubrey wasn't about to allow crumbs in the living room and Chloe planned to take the time to check in with Emily. So, she was surprised when Aubrey spoke first 

“You okay Bug?”

“Yup,” Emily said popping the p at the end.

“Well, if you ever need to talk, we're here, okay?” Chloe added.

Emily nodded and bit into her pizza. For a while, it seemed like that would be the end of the conversation, but, after they finished eating, Emily mumbled something while staring down at the table.

“What was that, Em?” Chloe asked.

Emily looked up, but not directly at Chloe. “I said Bobby is an asshole.”

“Emily!” Aubrey scolded.

Chloe put a hand over Aubrey's hopefully sending ‘I got this’ with her eyes. “What makes you say that, Em?” Katherine’s current boyfriend, Bobby, did seem like a tool, but Chloe didn’t want to make any careless assumptions.

When Emily shrugged and didn't answer right away, Chloe squeezed Aubrey's hand. It was only Chloe's training that kept her from suggesting things that he might have done and she imagined Aubrey felt the same way. Anxious to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering Emily.

“He's just…. grumpy,” Emily said. 

Chloe relaxed just a bit, and prompted her gently, “How so?”

“I don't know,” Emily said. “I just feel like he doesn't want me around, like I'm in the way.”

“Well, Bug, I don't know how anyone else feels, but I think you're aca-awesome.” Aubrey's gentle smile grew when Emily giggled in response. 

“Maybe you can talk to your mom about how you feel?” Chloe offered. “I know for a fact that she loves you very much!” Chloe gave her patented Beale megawatt smile and Emily nodded. “You okay to keep watching the movie or do you wanna watch something else?”

Emily's smile returned in full force. “Totes!” Chloe giggled at the word Emily had learned from her. “Bumblebee is gonna kick decepticon a… butt!”

Aubrey chuckled and shook her head. Emily helped them clean up and the returned to the living room and the movie. This time Emily sat with her back against Chloe's knees. Chloe was grateful it was cool enough in the room for her to bask in the loving cocoon as Aubrey wrapped an arm around her.

The next movie was ’Into the Spiderverse’ and Emily bounced happily when Gwen Stacy showed up. Chloe had already seen the movie in the theatre, but she still loved the artwork and the way they integrated different styles for different characters, scenes and even moods. All three agreed that Miles and Gwen would make a cute couple.

Emily yawned and Chloe, half asleep herself, remembered this was a sleepover. “Oh, let me get some blankets!”

“For what?” Aubrey yawned as well.

“To put on the floor?”

“As much fun as that sounds, we aren't 19 anymore and Emily shouldn't be sleeping on the floor either. The couch is too short. Let her sleep in your bed.”

“You do know she’s eleven years and not eleven months, right?”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “She sleeps in your bed. You share mine, silly!”

 

***

After getting Emily set up in her room, Chloe knocked on Aubrey's door.

This will be fun,” Aubrey said, opening the door, “just like old times!” Chloe suddenly felt underdressed in her comfy shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Aubrey's matching floral pajamas were so pretty, Chloe was sure Aubrey could go to breakfast in a decent restaurant without anyone batting an eye. 

“Um, yeah, totes!” They HAD shared a room through most of college, but not a bed. Chloe shook her head slightly. She was making to much of this, wasn't she? 

She took in the room for a moment. Since moving into the apartment, Aubrey and Chloe had an unspoken agreement to respect each other's bedrooms as a sacred space, so Chloe almost never saw the inside of Aubrey's room. She recognized a few decorations from Barden and laughed at the one poster on her wall, an old PlayStation controller with the words, ‘I have control issues’ printed below. Compared to Chloe's room the decorations were minimal, just enough to give the impression of a computer geek and gamer who was still very much a girly girl.

“Did, you want a tour?” Aubrey asked. Her voice sounding slightly amused.

“Huh?” Chloe hadn't realized she was still standing in the doorway. “Oh! No, um, just show me to your bed.” Chloe thought she detected a blush in Aubrey's cheeks at her awkward phrasing, but she probably imagined that.

“It's that big square thing in the middle of the room?”

“Ah, yes. I was wondering what that was.” They both laughed and whatever tension Chloe had imagined seemed to evaporate.

It wasn't until they both got into the bed, that Chloe felt awkward again. Chloe lay on her back and held the blanket up to her neck, just to have something to do with her hands.

Aubrey snorted. “I don't bite you know.” She opened her arms. “Come on, silly.”

Chloe hesitated for a second before scooting over and settling into Aubrey, her head on Aubrey's shoulder breathing in her best friend's familiar scent. She played with the fingers of Aubrey's hand They did this all of the time. On the couch. Something about being in a bed made everything feel a little more… intimate. Chloe blew out a breath to clear her mind. 

“Are you okay?” Aubrey asked in a near whisper.

“Duh, I'm in bed with a pretty woman,” Chloe joked. A sick feeling set in her stomach when Aubrey tensed beneath her, but then Aubrey relaxed and kissed her forehead.

“You’re a dork.”

Chloe smiled and burrowed into Aubrey's chest finding comfort in the sound of Aubrey's breathing, the fruity scent of her shampoo and the thump of her steady heartbeat. “Yeah, but I'm your dork.” Aubrey's answering hum vibrated against Chloe's ear.

“Night, Chlo.”

“Night, Bree.”

They lay that way in silence. Fingers tangled together while Aubrey stroked Chloe's hair with her free hand. Eventually, Aubrey's fingers stilled and her breath steadied into a light snore.

Emily's earlier words came back to Chloe. There was something kind of domestic about all of this, wasn't there? As she finally slipped into dreams, it occurred to Chloe that she could think of worse things than falling asleep like this every night.

***

Chloe woke from a particularly steamy dream, echoes of moans and pants still in her mind. She smiled and began to stretch, freezing when she flexed her hand only to find soft flesh and a pebbled nub beneath her palm.

“You know, usually I expect a nice dinner or at least drinks before I let someone get to second base.” Aubrey's sleepy voice sounded more amused than angry, but Chloe still pulled her hand away quickly.

“I am so sorry, Bree. I didn't… I was trying to…” Chloe covered her face with her hands and groaned. “I feel like a pervy teenager.”

Aubrey laughed and sat up, pulling her top back into its proper place. “It's fine Chlo. But maybe you should see Tom sooner than later. Although…”. She bit her lip obvious trying to hide in a grin. “ it seems like you might be looking for someone softer.

Chloe sat up and scoffed. “You don't get to make Stacie jokes anymore, Miss secret girlfriend!” She regretted her words immediately. Aubrey's walls came up so fast, Chloe practically heard the sound of a castle portcullis closing.

“Yeah, you're right. Um, sorry.” Aubrey muttered. “I'll just… I'm gonna go get ready.

Chloe watched Aubrey gather some clothes and walk out of the room. She collapsed back on Aubrey's bed and covered her face with a pillow. Why are you such an idiot, Chloe? She took in a deep breath, which of course smelled like Aubrey. Chloe screamed into the pillow, hoping something might take her frustration away.

“Oh, my stars!” A knock on the door and Emily's voice brought Chloe back to reality.

“Sorry, Em, what's up? Are you ready to eat breakfast?”

“Oh, um, actually my mom is here to pick me up already. Your room is really cool, by the way. Thanks for letting me sleep there!”

Chloe took a quick breath and collected herself. “Okay, can ask your mom to wait a sec? Oh, and you're welcome to use my room anytime you sleepover.” I'll sleep on the couch or something. Chloe shook her head at herself. “I'll be right out!”

 

***

Monday morning couldn't come quickly enough after a weekend alone. Okay, technically Aubrey was physically there all weekend, but she may as well have been a million miles away. Chloe honestly would have preferred a knock down drag out fight over the ice treatment Aubrey gave her.

She arrived at school a little earlier than usual, stopping to chat with the Jessica and Ashley, the sweet girls that worked in the admin office. She ducked out just in time to miss Principal Abernathy-McKadden. Gail was a friendly enough woman, but the comments that came out of her mouth sometimes bordered on offensive. 

She stopped in the teachers’ lounge for her caffeine fix and chat with the other early birds before going to her classroom. Aubrey had made a cup before Chloe left, but perhaps a little petulantly, Chloe had ignored the peace offering. Taking a sip of the turpentine that passed for coffee, she very much regretted her stubborn nature.

She unlocked the door, dropped her bag on the desk and set to work preparing for classes. She was rearranging her bulletin board and bouncing along to an Ace of Base song when she heard a knock on the classroom door.

“At least you are listening to decent music for once,” Alice, the music teacher said with an annoying smirk. She and Chloe had butted heads from the first week when the other woman had accused Chloe of having egg-breath, but the dwindling school district budget had made them grudging allies. The one thing they both cared about was the kids, so Chloe knew the visit had to be important.

“Good morning, Alice. Did Tommy get paint on his clarinet again?”

Alice chuckled. “No, I actually wanted to talk to you about Emily.”

Chloe frowned. Not that Emily told her everything, but she thought she would have mentioned something if she was having problems in school. “What exactly is the problem. Is she causing a disruption? Are kids picking on her again?”

Alice smiled, everyone in the faculty knew that Chloe thought of Emily as her own niece. “No one is bothering her that I know of she just … won't sing.”

“But she loves to sing!”

“I know! That's why I thought it was odd. She's usually the loudest one, but she's just mouthing the words. Like I wouldn't be able to hear the difference!”

“Maybe her throat hurt?”

Alice rolled her eyes. “This isn't my first rodeo, Ms. Beale. It's been going on for the past two weeks and I have already talked to her primary teacher and she's fine in class.”

“Ah, last resort, of course!”

Alice sighed. “Can you just try to talk to her, please? When I try, she just looks at me as if I had three heads.”

Chloe snorts but nods. “Yeah, yes of course I will talk to her.”

Fortunately, Emily's class had art on Mondays, so she didn't have to track her down. Emily was always her little (well tall, but whatever) helper so it was natural for her to ask Emily to stay a few minutes later to clean up.

“Is everything okay?” Chloe blinked a few times bed realizing the words had come out of Emily's mouth.

“I'm … yes, of course. I just wanted to…”

“’Cause you sounded upset on Saturday morning. Mom said it was just probably my imagination and none of my business, but…” Emily shrugged. When had mommy become mom? And when had Emily become so perceptive.

Chloe decided on the direct approach. “I'm fine, Em, thank you. I actually wanted to talk about you. Ms. Donahue mentioned you haven't been singing.” Emily's eyes widened and she started to open her mouth. “And don't try telling me you have been, missy”. 

Emily closed her mouth and frowned. Chloe started to worry she'd come on to strong. “Mom called me her legacy.” Emily finally said.

Chloe brightened at the title given to second generation Bellas. She couldn't help the “aww” that escaped her lips.

Emily shrugged. “What if I'm not?”

Chloe sobered. “What do you mean, honey?”

“I mean what if I don't make it as a Bella? My mom was famous! What if I'm a total disappointment?” Who knew fifth graders could be so angsty?

Chloe stopped washing out the paintbrushes, dried her hands and looked directly at Emily. “Listen, Em, your mama loves you for you. If you sing in front an arena or not at all, she will never be disappointed in you, okay? Ask her, I promise she'll tell you the same. Besides,” she handed Emily a towel and bopped Emily's nose, “you have the voice of an angel. If you want to be a Bella, you will be!” 

“Yeah?”

“Totes!” Chloe responded with a wink and sent her back to class with a note to let the teacher know Chloe had kept Emily to help. Now Chloe just needed to find a way to help Emily boost her confidence.

 

 

***

“Are you considering moving in with me again?”

Chloe stared at Beca's crooked grin and tried to comprehend what she was saying. She has really nice lips. So not the point Chloe.

Chloe must have taken too long to respond, because Beca's smile dropped. “Right. Dumb joke. So sorry. I just … you followed me before. I'm not saying you are following me. I mean I wouldn't mind if you were, but… oh man, shut up, Beca!” Flustered Beca might just be one of Chloe's new favorite things. Chloe finally pieced together what Beca meant and blurted a laugh, which only made Beca's lips turn down in an even more adorable pout. “It's not that funny, dude!”

Chloe tried to get a hold of herself. “I'm not actually laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself! I can't believe I just sauntered into your apartment like that.” Chloe took a few breaths to calm her remaining giggles. “Sorry, if I was following to close. I actually did want you.”

Beca raised an eyebrow, her smug smirk returning.

Chloe replayed her words and blushed furiously. “Talk to you,” she corrected. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Beca's grin smoothed into a thin smile as she shook her head. “We'll come on in then. Can I get you a … water, right?”

“Oh, um, sure! Thank you.” Chloe stepped inside. “Do you mind if I?” She pointed to the sofa, her words still a little muddled in her head. Hopefully, Beca would be willing to help, but were they even that close yet? Sure, Beca was going to help with the project, but they hadn't actually spoken to each other since Friday.

“Mi casa es su casa,” Beca answered from the fridge. When she turned around and Chloe was still staring at her, Beca shrugged. “Spanish? You moving? Okay, jokes played out got it. Um, have a seat, please.” Chloe finally registered that Beca had already taken a seat.

“Oh! Sorry, no, that was funny I'm just….” Chloe sunk into the couch with a huff. ’I have a lot on my mind. How was your day?”

Beca tilted her head and quirked her lips. “Oh, we're talking about me? Um, okay. My day was alright. I had to deal with this total douchebag who calls himself Pimp-Lo. I swear if I didn't have artists like Cynthia-Rose to work with, I might just quit and become a DJ. Dude has this song called Bend over…I mean that says it all right there, you know?”

Chloe giggled, “you paint a vivid picture. Um, so I actually wanted to see if you had any ideas on how I can help a student of mine. Do you remember Emily?”

“You mean the giant?” Beca asked and Chloe rolled her eyes. “Sorry, um yeah. Little dude seemed cool. Why what's up? Need me to kick someone's ass? I'm tiny they won't know I'm a grownup.”

Chloe snorted and barely controlled her laughter enough to speak, “Beca! You can't go around kicking kids asses!”

“Dude, it's a euphemism. I would just scare them, jeez! You said Emily is family, right?” Something about the way Beca just slid into considering her family as something worth defending warmed Chloe's heart. A smile crept across her face before she remembered the sentiment could just be because of Aubrey. But that wouldn't make sense.

Chloe shook her head and brought herself back to the point. “No ass kickings required. I just wanted to know how you helped your artists when they struggle with self-confidence.”

Beca snorted. “Most of them have too much confidence. But um, I don't know. Everyone is different. I have to work with them to see their strengths, you know?”

“No, yeah, I totally understand. I'll figure something out.” She started to stand, but Beca grabbed her shoulder gently.

“You haven't finished your water.” Beca made a face and quickly retracted her hand. “Sorry, I didn't mean to… if you need to go, I won't keep you. I'm sure you are busy and all, but…” Beca’s eyes lit up. ”Do you think Emily could come by the studio?”

“Oh, she'd love that!” Chloe squealed “I will talk to her mom first, but um … maybe not when Pimp-Lo is in the studio?”

Beca laughed. “No worries, he's actually going back on tour for the next two weeks. Cynthia-Rose is much more chill, I promise.”

“Wait, CR Adams? As in the singer of Another Life with Afrojack and David Guetta?”

“You know David Guetta?”

“What, have I been living under a rock? Titanium is my…” Boundaries, Chloe, boundaries. “Anyway, I love him!”

Beca chuckled, “I'll let you know next time he's coming to the studio. As long as you promise not to act like a crazed fangirl.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I promise. Anyway, thank you for the water, but I do need to get upstairs and do a few things. Do you, maybe, wanna come up a little later for dinner?”

Beca walked her to the door. “Oh, I appreciate it, but I'll just. I've got things to do. Um, I'll let you know, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” As she walked down the hall, Chloe couldn't tell if she was being brushed off or maybe she was making to much of everything. Again. 

She definitely must have imagined Beca voice groaning, “I’m not a home wrecker,” from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you like the longer format? What do you think of little Legacy? What were you’re favorite scenes? Your thoughts and comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	7. Seating Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets a chance to visit Beca at work and Beca finally accepts a dinner invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not quite 5000 words, but this felt like a good story break. Thanks for your patience. I hope you are still enjoying the ride!

Chloe tried not to take it personally that Beca didn't call or show up for dinner. Unfortunately, Ms. Heart-on-her-sleeves apparently failed to hide the disappointment from her roommate.“I know I'm not as good a cook as you are, Chlo-bear, but I promise it won't kill you.”Aubrey's tone was light but it still took a moment for the term of endearment to sink in. Maybe they were okay after all.Chloe looked up just as Aubrey’s grin faded.“Is everything alright?”

 

Chloe glanced down to see she hadn't actually done more than move her food around her plate. Despite Aubrey's modest declarations, Chloe actually loved Aubrey's meals.She took a bite of the quinoa salad and took her time chewing, as much to gather her thoughts as any other reason.“This is delicious. Everything you make is Aca-amazing. I just kinda had a weird day.Alice came to see me this morning.”

 

Aubrey made a face.“I really dislike that woman.”

 

Chloe smiled and reached out to touch Aubrey's wrist.“I appreciate your offense on my behalf, but she's been acting pretty civil lately. She actually wanted to talk to me about Em.”

 

The mixture of light and concern in Aubrey's eyes warmed Chloe's heart a little as she drew her hand back to continue eating.“What about Bug? Is everything okay? “

 

“She hasn't been singing.”

 

Aubrey snorted. “That can't be true.”

 

Chloe chuckled and shook her head. “I mean during choir.She's been lip-syncing.”Aubrey made an incredulous face but kept quiet.“I know!Anyway, I talked to her, Emily I mean, after art class.She's just been struggling with her confidence lately.”

 

“Aww,but her voice is so sweet!And she's always making up songs. She's so talented.”

 

“Right?So anyway, I was talking to Beca earlier.”

 

“Oh?” Aubrey prompted with a raised eyebrow.

 

Chloe felt as if her face was burning, but she shook off the feeling.“Yeah. She works with musical artists all of the time, so I thought, you know, maybe she could help. Did you know she's working with CR Adams?’

 

“She's mentioned it,” Aubrey said it casually, but Chloe still felt a twitch of something knowing they were having conversations without her, which was really stupid because she was in the middle of telling Aubrey about talking to Beca and ugh!

 

Chloe took a quick breath and pushed down whatever green-eyed monster was looming below the surface.“She's so amazing!Beca, I mean. Well obviously CR, too.I just… Anyway, Beca offered to let Emily visit her in the studio.

 

Aubrey's eyes narrowed, just slightly. “She offered, or you coerced her into it?”

 

Chloe gasped indignantly and smacked Aubrey's arm.“She offered!I'm not that bad… anymore.”

 

Aubrey snorted.

 

“I'm not!”

 

Aubrey laughed but took Chloe's hand in her own. “You're not.”Aubrey searched Chloe's eyes for a moment.“You've matured a great deal since college.”

 

“Oh, so now I'm old.”Chloe pouted but didn't take her hand back. Squeezing Aubrey's hand instead before giggling. It felt good to be ridiculous with her bestie again. 

 

They cleaned up dinner together, which took much longer than usual. Aubrey dabbed suds on Chloe's nose and Chloe responded by starting a splash fight.The kitchen was clean… and dry and Chloe and Aubrey were half an hour into cuddle time when Chloe remembered to call Emily's mom.

 

“Hi, Katherine!”

 

“Hi, Chloe.I'll get your money by Tuesday,” Katherine replied.

 

“Oh, no, I'm not calling about that. I told you. I would be happy to watch Emily for free. I actually wanted to talk to you about her.”

 

“Oh lord, what did little bit do this time?”

 

“What? Oh, it's nothing bad, I just wanted to ask if you think Emily would like to spend some time in a real studio?I have a neighbor, or friend kind of, anyway she's kind of an up and coming producer who can get her a tour.”

 

“A kind of friend?How well do you know this neighbor?”

 

“Oh, she's not an ax murderer or anything. She's…”

 

“Give me that, before you scare her off,” Aubrey said, snatching the phone out of Chloe's hand.”

 

“Hey!” Chloe scowled but Aubrey just held up a finger.

 

“Hello, Katherine. Sorry about that, yes, Beca is my friend… About four years…. Yes… No.” Aubrey laughed. “Definitely not! Yes, Chloe can go along… Understood … Sure.”After a short pause, Chloe heard a loud squeal through the phone and Aubrey pulled her ear away with a wince until the volume returned to normal. “That sounded like a yes,” Aubrey said with a laugh. “Yes…. Sure, we will let you know. Thank you and tell Bug we love her.Yes. Yes. You too, good night.”Aubrey disconnected the call and handed Chloe back her cell phone.

 

Chloe wanted to pout or to chastise Aubrey for taking over like that, but honestly, she was just too happy to stay annoyed.She couldn't wait to tell Beca. It's too bad she didn't come to dinner.As she cuddled back into Aubrey, a stray thought crossed Chloe's mind. How, exactly, would cuddle time work if Beca started coming around more often? And why did that train of thought make Chloe feel so warm and just a little bit guilty at the same time?

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Tuesday morning was a considerable improvement over Monday with the return of “Aubrey's” morning coffee and a decent amount of sleep the night before.

 

Chloe found herself in the middle of a pleasant conversation with Jessica, just outside the break room.Jessica was gushing over the flowers Ashley had brought her “just because” and how they were going to try the newest Thai restaurant this weekend before movie night.The movie they chose was A League of Their Own because Ashley had started a softball team. Jessica got sidetracked for a while about how adorable Ashley looked in her red cap that she wore to practices.(Seriously, those two were practically dating and neither one of them realized it. Some people can be so blind!). Chloe placed the little “have an aca-mazing day” post-it note Aubrey had packed with Chloe's lunch into her binder where she collected them.A thought started to poke her mind but was interrupted by a squeal and someone lifting her off the ground.Chloe laughed. “Hello to you too, Emily!”

 

Jessica affected a fake pout. “Man, some people get all of the love. I exist, too, you know. Been here the whole time.” Her pout morphed into a broad smile to let Emily know she was joking.

 

Emily giggled. “Hi, Ms. Smith.How are you this morning? Where's Ms. Jones?”

 

Jessica's eyes twinkled at the sound of Ashley's name, but she frowned in confusion at the question.Chloe really wanted to say something, but there was a more pressing matter, at hand.“Not that I'm unhappy to see you, Em, but um… would you mind putting me down?”

 

Emily turned bright red and dropped Chloe so quickly that the teacher nearly lost her balance.“Oh, my stars! I'm so sorry, Aunt Chl… Ms. Beale. I was just so excited about the tour with Be… your producer friend!You're coming too, right?”Her enthusiasm was infectious and the girl was just so adorable when she was embarrassed.

 

A grin slipped across Chloe's face as she shrugged.“Maybe. I guess we'll see!”Emily's eyes widened for a moment before Chloe broke into a giggle.“Yes, Me.Now, go on and get to class before the bell rings.”

 

“K!”The young girl waved and bounced off. Practically knocking over Ashley on her way out the door.“Oh! There you are!” Emily chirped before running after one of her friends, her voice trailing off into the noisy hallways.“Hey, Benji, can you show me that card trick again at recess?”

 

Ashley looked too stunned to correct Emily for rushing and neither Chloe nor Jessica could talk, both bursting into giggles as soon as Emily was out of earshot.“Oh…Kay? What did I miss?”

 

Chloe tried to think of how to explain laughing at the irony of Emily literally running into Ashley after asking about her but before she could put her thoughts into words, Jessica caught her breath and replied.“You should have seen your face when she ran into you! Your nose does this adorable scrunchy thing and I just wanna kiss it!”

 

Ashley rolled her eyes fondly and Jessica dissolved into another fit of giggles leaning into Ashley's shoulder.

 

Oh yeah, totes clueless.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Lunchtime seemed as good a time as any to call up Aubrey and gossip about “Jessley”. Sure, it could probably wait until dinner, but sometimes friends miss each other's voice after a couple of hours and Chloe didn't have cafeteria duty, for once. No big.Right now, in fact, Chloe was kind of missing Aubrey's face too, so she brought up FaceTime while she cleared a space on her desk to eat.

 

“Hey, Chlo. Is something wrong?”

 

“No, I just wanted to…” Chloe picked up her phone ready to make a face at her roommate when something in the background caught her attention. “Is that… a dingo?”

 

Aubrey sighed and rubbed her temples but didn't bother turning to look. “I don't know if I should be more concerned that you can identify a dingo through a tiny screen or that I'm no longer shocked at Patricia's antics anymore.”

 

“Oi! I told you to call me Fat Amy,” Chloe heard from offscreen.

 

“And I told you, HR would frown on that. Then again, you still work here so maybe I just imagined we had an HR department.” Aubrey turned back to the screen, frustration, and exhaustion in her eyes as clear as the flecks of gold and sapphire floating in an emerald sea.

 

It brought to mind the sound of crystal wind chimes, tinkling as sweetly as Aubrey's voice. Aubrey was talking. Oh crap!“Sorry, What was that, Bree?”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes, but her lips turned up slightly.“I said, it's a little chaotic here… and you seem to be distracted too… can we talk at home?”

 

“Um, yeah sure, awes, no worries.”

 

Aubrey's lips spread into a full smile.“Great. I'll make something special for dinner to make it up to you.Love you, Chlo.”

 

“Love you too, Bree.”Chloe ended the call, not really remembering why she called in the first place but not feeling like Aubrey actually owed her anything either.She smiled and took a bite into her delicious roommate-made sandwich (Aubrey's version of the turkey, apple, cheddar from Panera).

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Dinner was just as amazing as promised. Chloe was never a fan of fish, but Bree made it delicious while keeping it healthy.And peppered green beans that were crisp and never rubbery.Chloe wasn't exactly a slouch in the kitchen, but she hated to imagine a life without Aubrey's recipes.

 

Chloe was midway through recounting the morning story.When Aubrey's eyebrow raised.“Ashley Jones and Jessica Smith?”

 

“Yeah, why?Wait, how did you know their names?”

 

Aubrey laughed. “You didn't remember either?It's so weird, I always forget about them, but they went to Barden with us.Ash and I …” she grinned before winking, “and Stacie played softball back in college but Ashley was in a league of her own.”That was the first Aubrey had brought up Stacie, since The Great Revelation and Chloe wasn't sure how she felt about the reminder.

 

After cleaning up dinner Chloe and Aubrey cuddled up together on the couch.Halfway through an episode of the Netflix show, Aubrey hit the pause button.“So wait, they AREN’T dating?Damn! I thought those two would be married by now.”

 

“That's what I was saying!” Chloe giggled and shook her head. As Aubrey restarted the show, Chloe sank back into Aubrey's shoulder.“How oblivious can two people be?”

 

~~~~~~

 

It was Friday before everyone could sync their schedules to fit in the studio visit.Which worked out perfectly, since Katherine needed Chloe and Aubrey to watch Emily again, anyway.Chloe threw Emily's extra bag in her trunk after work and drove them to the address Beca had given.The place looked like an ordinary office, for the most part.

 

The first person they ran into was an Asian woman who walked around Emily, looking her up and down in appraisal before shaking her head.“She's supposed to be older,” the woman said in a voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Oh,” Chloe waved her hand. “No, she's not an artist. We are just here to meet my friend, um Beca Mitchell?”

 

The woman smiled as her eyes glimmered with recognition for a moment. “Fast friend?”But then she shook her head and wandered off, muttering something about alternate universes.

 

Chloe pulled Emily close to her side protectively. Apparently, Aubrey wasn't the only person with crazy coworkers.Wait!Maybe they were in the wrong office? Did she get the instructions wrong?

 

“Hey,” Beca’s voice pulled Chloe out of her mini-spiral.“I see you've met Esther. Although today she seems to be more on her Lilly side.”Two names, just like Amy/Patricia?Talk about weird coincidences.“Anyway, she's really harmless, just ignore what she says about dead bodies.She's an amazing beatboxer. I'm trying to introduce her to Young Sparrow.”

 

That was a lot of information to process and much of it didn't necessarily make Chloe feel better.

 

“Aunt Chloe? Your fingernails…”

 

Chloe gasped.“Oh, Em. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize.”

 

Emily shrugged.“It's fine.Sometimes mom grabs too hard on accident when we are in a strange crowd or she sees a creeper.” Honestly, the girl was too precious for words!

 

“So, kid,” Beca clapped her hands together.“Are you ready to see where the music happens?”

 

Emily's eyes lit up.“Is CR Adams here?”

 

“Maybe,” Beca answered with a wink.“Let’s get going before Red here ruins the rest of my surprises too.”

 

“I didn't…” Chloe's protest died in her throat when Beca met Chloe with a smirk that promised oh so many things.Except Beca didn't think about Chloe that way. And Chloe didn't really.I mean yeah the Stacie thing and knowing about Aubrey and Beca makes Chloe feel like. Ugh whatever it's not like… just focus Chloe! 

 

She looked around and realized Beca and Emily were already halfway down the hallway.“You coming, Red?”

 

Not yet. I mean.Damn. Cool it, Beale!Chloe took a deep breath.“Yup, on my way!”

 

After Beca showed Emily around, Emily got to work in the studio with CR Adams.The woman not only had an amazing voice but wrote music and knew every piece of equipment almost as well as Beca.Emily sang harmony on a demo called Melaninaire.Chloe chose to keep the irony to herself. 

 

CR even helped Emily flesh out a song she'd been working on called Flashlight.“You know who I could see singing this, Boo?Jessie J”

 

Emily's eyes grew even larger.“You know Jessie J?”

 

CR grinned.“Girl, please. I'm a songwriter.They call me the Song Factory. I know everybody.And someday you will too.You've got talent and someday you will rule song land. Just leave me enough residuals to feed my family, a’ight?”

 

Chloe wanted to thank CR for being so kind. But the woman sounded so genuine, she thought it might offend her or discourage Emily.So she settled for the truth.“We are so proud of Em. She maybe a Legacy, but someday she's gonna be so much more!”

 

“Right on!”CR glanced at her watch.“Dang. Hate to leave y'all, but Denise is meeting me for dinner. She might not be upset if I tell her why I was late, but I'm not gambling on that.”

 

As soon as CR left, Chloe turned to thank Beca who had mostly just sat back and taken in the magic for the past half hour or so.“This meant so much to Em. I can't thank you enough.I know you said you were busy before, but could I get you to come to have dinner with us?”

 

“Us?” Beca quirked her eyebrow.

 

“Yes. Em is staying over again so Em, Bree and I.”

 

“Pleeeeeease?” Emily sang before putting on a puppy dog pout that could probably convince Chloe to rob a bank.

 

Beca, it seems, was not immune either.“Fine,” she said, though her smile never faded.It did, however, turn into a smirk when both Emily and Chloe fist pumped in celebration.

 

~~~~~~

 

Dinner, itself, was fairly uneventful.Aside from Chloe having to clean off a chair and ignoring the unspoken “I told you so” in Aubrey's eyes.

 

After dinner was when things got awkward again. Emily had talked Beca into staying for movies and Chloe was utterly defeated by a single decision: seating arrangements.It really shouldn't matter, but Chloe was in the mood to cuddle, so she wanted to sit next to Aubrey. But she didn't want Beca to feel ignored so she should sit next to Beca.But if she sits in between them, Aubrey will poke fun and say she's acting jealous. But, if Beca sits in the middle, then she can't cuddle Aubrey and also she might actually be a little jealous, so there's that.

 

Fortunately, or not, Emily makes the decision for her, after staring for a few minutes like an artist at her sculpture, Emily arranged them, Aubrey and Chloe on either side with Beca in the middle, with Emily leaning back against her legs.Yay, Chloe's least favorite option!

 

Chloe would adore being the middle of a cuddle sandwich, while she imagined this was Beca’s worst nightmare.But, Beca just shrugged and situated herself where Emily pointed and Chloe tried desperately not to pout. A minute later, though, Aubrey's fingers found Chloe's behind Beca’s back and laced together, while Beca placed a hand, very platonically of course, on both of their legs.They stayed like that through two movies (except for potty breaks and when Beca fell asleep and started drooling on Aubrey, which was funny and honestly a little adorable).

 

~~~~~~

 

After the second movie finished, Beca moved to stretch.Chloe couldn't help whining quietly. She was so warm and comfortable, is all.

 

Beca yawned as she spoke.”It's almost midnight and I don't wanna turn into a pumpkin so…”

 

“Why don't you sleep here, Aunt B?”

 

Beca’s face softened at the name, but she shook her head. “You don't just have impromptu sleepovers when you are a grown-up, kid.”

 

“But, it will be so cool!I can stay in Chloe's room and, you can just share the bed with Chloe and Aubrey like they did last weekend!”

 

Chloe felt a rush of heat to her cheeks.She glanced over to see Aubrey looking away and simultaneously felt Beca pull away from her.

 

“Yeah, no. I uh…” Beca ran her fingers through her own hair.“I have my own place and I wouldn't want to be a third wheel. Besides, I'm sure there's no more room in Aubrey's…” she coughed, “bed.”

 

After an awkward pause with nobody moving, it was Aubrey who broke the tension.“Pillow fort?”


End file.
